


Housewarming

by TheGrayCowboy



Series: Miraculous: Tales of the Gray Gunner [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gary Ash | Gray Gunner, Original Akumatized Character(s) - Freeform, Polyphemus (Akumatized Villains) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrayCowboy/pseuds/TheGrayCowboy
Summary: Marinette’s class has decided to give Gary a housewarming party.
Series: Miraculous: Tales of the Gray Gunner [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990984





	Housewarming

—— Part 1 ——

It is Friday and school is over for the week. All the students of Ms. Bustier’s class, except Adrien and Gary, hangs around in their homeroom to talk about their plan for Saturday.

“As you all know, Gary has been living in Paris for weeks, I think we’re long overdue to throw him a housewarming party. We need to show him what great friends we are and to truly welcome him to the neighborhood.” Said Alya.

“How exactly are we going to throw him a party?” Max asked.

“Simple, we give him a surprise party right at his doorstep.”

“Oh… I don’t know, Alya, I’m not sure Gary likes surprises. What if he’s not home? Or the middle of something?”

“I checked out, he will be in his home all day tomorrow, doing his usuals. It’ll be a small party, just gifts and food and music and a few games, nothing too big. Now is anyone onboard?”

Almost everyone shouted in agreement.

“Right, Marinette and I take care with the food and drinks. Nino, Max, and Markov, you’re tech support, Alix and Kim, you’re in charge of entertainment. The rest of you with the decoration. Be sure your gifts are ready by then.”

“Why should I care about Gary? I got better things to do tomorrow, and I still haven’t forgotten about what he said to my face since Day 1!” Said Chloe.

“Normally, I wouldn’t allow you to come, but think all the good things he has done for you. Remember that time that one girl from another class spread gossip about you and he stood up to her and she never bothered you again? And that one time he said that you’re a true hero when you are Queen Bee? And there’s another time-.” Said Alya.

“Alright! Fine, I’ll go to this ridiculous party of yours but I call the shots on the decoration!”

“Will Adrien be there?” Max asked.

“Adrien will come over once he’s done with his photoshoot.” Said Alya.

“Finally, something to look forward to in this party!” Said Chloe.

“Question, does anyone know where Gary lives?” Alix asked.

“Marinette knows, you’ve been to his place, right, Marinette?”

“Y-yeah… I’ve been to his place once or twice… But not really the inside of his place.” Marinette answered shyly.

“Alright then, tomorrow we give Gary a party!” Said Alya.

Marinette walked out of the school entrance, she saw Luka playing with his guitar as he was waiting to pick his sister, Juleka. Marinette went to greet him.

“Hey Luka!”

“Oh, hey Marinette! Is Juleka there?”

“She’s getting her things, she’ll be out soon. So… Made any new song lately?”

“Still working on it, want to hear it?”

“Sure!”

Luka plays his guitar to Marinette, Marinette closes her eyes as she listens to his soft soothing melody. Though Marinette desires to be with Adrien but she also developed feelings for Luka since she first met him. Her being with Luka makes her feel more open than she ever could with Adrien; it makes her comfortable around him.

“That was beautiful, Luka. Hey, uh, Luka, we’re throwing this party for a friend of ours, would you… Like to come over tomorrow? That is if you’re available.”

“Sure, Marinette. I’ll be there once I’m done with my shift.”

“Thank you, Luka, it means so much to me. I mean, to our friend, you’ll gonna like him. Oh! There’s Juleka, she’ll give you the details.”

Juleka joins her brother, ready to walk home.

“I’ll see you guys there. Bye Juleka, bye Luka!”

Marinette and the siblings walked their separate ways to their homes.

“So, what you two talked about?” Juleka asked.

“The party, she invited me.”

“Mm-hmm… Anything else?”

“That’s all…” Luka smiles happily.

Juleka can tell her brother is hiding but she knows he and Marinette have feelings for each other. The two siblings continue walking home quietly.

—— Part 2 ——

The next day, Marinette and her classmates are just outside Gary’s apartment going over the plan.

“Has everyone brought what we needed?”

Everybody nodded and gave thumbs-ups.

“Good! Okay, here’s the plan. Marinette will ring the bell, Gary lets her, she keeps the door open, and we go inside right behind her until he lets her in.”

“Oh yeah, like a Trojan Horse! What? My dad read me Homer since I was a little, I grew up in a house full of historians, remember?” Said Alix.

“What if Gary won’t let her in?” Max asked.

“Why would Gary not let in? He can’t say ‘no’ to a nice girl like her, especially his best friend in the world!”

Alya hugged Marinette tightly with one arm. Marinette is feeling nervous.

“Plus, she brought macaroons and burnt almond cake, his favorite, so he can’t refuse. You ready, Marinette?”

“Um… Yes! No! I’m nervous, Alya. I feel like I’m deceiving Gary. What if he sees through me?”

“He won’t. He’s our friend, Mar, he’ll understand. Now go, girl! Smile and wave!”

Alya playfully slapped Marinette in the back, Marinette walked awkwardly up to the apartment entrance and rang the buzzer, her classmates standing out of sight waiting quietly for what comes next.

“Who is it?” Gary answered through intercom.

“Hi, it’s me, Mari, Marinette. Um… Can I come in? I brought macaroons and burnt almond cake, my parents made them for you since you like them so much!” Marinette smiled awkwardly.

“Oh crap! Um… I’ll be right there! Just give me a minute.”

Marinette and her friends have been waiting for over two minutes. Chloe is growing impatient.

“Why is he taking so long just to open a door, Spring Cleaning? I bet his home is a total pigsty! Or better yet, if you ask me, I bet he’s doing something very naughty up there.”

“CHLOE!!!” Everyone shouted.

“Oh come on! Like you guys got better ideas what’s he doing up there?”

“Maybe he’s in the bathroom?” Said Sabrina.

“Well, whatever he’s doing, he wouldn’t leave Marinette hanging, he’ll open soon.” Said Alya.

Marinette is feeling even more anxious by the suspense of the waiting, not knowing what will happen next. Finally, Gary came down and opened the door.

“I’m so sorry you had to wait, I was working on something that I couldn’t stop until I was finished.”

“So, um, is this a bad time?”

“Um, no, not at all. Why, what’s up? Is there something wrong? You look nervous.”

“NO! Nothing wrong, hehe…”

“So… I see you brought a lot of treats. Want me to carry them?”

“Oh no! I’m good. Um, is it okay that I come into your home?”

“Sure, of course! Follow me, I’ll show my place.”

Gary walks off, Marinette blocks the door from closing, signalling her friends and classmates to come in. Marinette follows Gary.

“Okay, that’s our cue!” Said Alya.

“Well, it’s about time!” Said Chloe.

Marinette’s classmates follow the pair upstairs to where his unit is. Gary unlocked his door and stepped inside first. Marinette is still standing in the hallway.

“Aren’t you coming?”

“I will, it’s just… Um… What I’m trying to say… Um… Ah…”

“Oh for crying out loud!” Chloe whispered.

“SURPRISE!!!”

Marinette’s friends popped out in front of Gary, giving him a big shock. Marinette was also surprised since they did not exactly timed the right moment.

“AHH!!!!! Aiya! Hhhhh…”

Gary jumped backward, put his hand on his chest; gasping.

“Dude, you’re okay?” Nino asked.

“I think we broke him.” Juleka said to Alya.

“I’m not surprised from a weirdo like him.”

“Chloe!” Alya whispered.

“Haha, okay, uh… Oh I see what this is about! But my birthday isn’t until October.”

“We want to give you a housewarming party to fully welcome you to Paris and our school. And to thank you for all things you did for us during your time here.” Said Marinette.

“Ah, guys you shouldn’t have. Where are my manners? Come in! Make yourselves comfortable. Mi casa es su casa.”

Marinette and her friends walk inside Gary’s apartment room, they are amazed by what they see. Inside was not fancy or decorative; plain. They are surprised to see some of Gary’s appliances are old-tech.

“Check out this old box TV, and this all-in-one DVD and tape player!” Said Kim.

“Whoa! Check them out, an old boombox, and mixtapes! I haven’t seen these for literally… Ages.” Said Nino.

“Is that… Polaroid camera?” Said Alya with surprise.

Some of Marinette’s friends feel quite envious of the fact that Gary has his own personal place all for himself.

“How did you get a place of your own?” Nino asked.

“Embarrassing to say, my guardian rented this place for me to stay in Paris.” Gary answered.

“You must be lucky to have such a great guardian.”

“Yeah, like a father to me. Right! Any refreshments, snacks?” Gary asked.

“We got that covered, bro!”

Everyone is setting up for the party, organizing the food and entertainment and finding places to put them.

“Ugh! My grandmother has newer stuff than these! This place is an antique shop!” Said Chloe.

“Well, this reminds me of my grandfather’s place and I mean in a good way!” Said Marinette with a smile.

“No wonder you two have in common; tasteless. Are you sure this place doesn't belong to some old guy who used to live here or that Gary is older than he looks?”

“Chloe!” Marinette shouted.

“What-ever! You get along with Mr. Fuddie-Duddy over there while I help out with the party. Sabrina! That is not where that ribbon goes!”

Gary walks over to Marinette, began a conversation.

“So… I’m a guest of honor in my own home.”

“Yep!”

“You could’ve just told me.”

“I know, we thought you would reject.”

“I guess I would. Is there anything I can do for you guys?”

“No, you’re our guest, we’ll do the work. Besides, this won’t take long.”

“Thank you, Marinette. Say, where’s Adrien?”

“He have a photoshoot today but he’ll come by later, I hope.”

“He’ll come, I doubt he want to miss this.”

Everyone finished their tasks and set up their presents, and all that is left is Alya to announce the party commencement.

“Alright folks, let's get this party started!” 

Nino turned on the music and Gary’s housewarming has officially begun.

—— Part 3 ——

Everyone is having a good time. They all ate and drank, played games, danced, and talked to each other. Almost everyone asked Gary about the objects he has in his home they had never seen before.

“Hey, what’s this?” Kim asked, holding a red object to his eyes.

“That… Is a view-master.” Gary answered.

“Cool! It’s like a VR headset but with photos.”

“Took the words out of my mouth!” Said Gary.

Kim passed the view-master it along to his friends.

“Careful, that’s vintage-ish.” Said Gary.

“Greatest Hits of the 80’s, Best Hits of the 90’s, Top 20 of the (20)00’s? You sure are into oldies, Gary!” Said Nino.

“I want to have the nostalgic feel; reminds me of my childhood. You can borrow some if you like.” Gary replied.

“I think I still have that old CD player somewhere.”

Gary went to the table to grab another slice of cake, Marinette followed along.

“Enjoying the party, Gary?”

“Oh, definitely! I feel like I should pay you guys back after what you all did for me, including your parents for these desserts.”

“Don’t mention it, it’s always my pleasure to make people happy.”

“That’s very sweet of you. Here, I don’t think you have one yet so you can have this slice, it’s the least I can do.”

“Oh, thanks Gary!” 

As Gary handed the plate into Marinette’s hands, they made eye contact. Gary is always afraid of looking directly into people’s eyes, even with people he knew. But when he sees Marinette’s blue eyes, he finds them beautiful. Seeing her eyes makes him nervous but happy at the same time. Marinette looked into Gary’s eyes as well, she noticed his compassion for her. Her face blushed and shyly looked away, Gary looked away as well.

“Well, uh… Enjoy the party!” Said Marinette.

Gary went back to talking with his classmates, Marinette is standing by the table, watching Gary and thinking about how she feels about him and how he feels about her; Marinette is emotionally troubled. Chloe approaches Marinette.

“So, Dupain-Cheng, tell me, do you like him?”

“Who?...”

“Gary, of course! Why do you think we pick you as our ‘Trojan Horse’? And why do you think he let you into his own home?”

“Because I got his favorite desserts?...” Marinette answered, smiled shyly.

“Right… I saw the way you two look at each other, and talk to each other.”

“We’re just friends, Chloe!”

“Yeah, that’s what they all say! Here’s my professional advice for you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng: go out with him already! If you keep holding yourself out, you’ll only make it worse for yourself later! Adrien is mine and you can’t have them both!”

Chloe walks away from Marinette.

“Seriously, where the heck is Adrien?! I did not came to this stupid party for some lame cake and music! Sabrina, pour my another punch!”

Marinette knew Chloe said that out of her own selfishness but she was not wrong, Marinette has to decide who she wants to be with: Adrien, Luka, or Gary. She made up her mind; she still chose Adrien. Marinette need to tell Gary that she do not love him but telling him is more difficult than she thought, she needs to put in the better words without hurting Gary’s feelings too severely. Marinette approaches Gary.

“Hey, Gary!”

“Hey Marinette, what’s up?”

“Um… There’s something I need to tell you but promise me try not to get too upset.”

“Why would I be upset, what is it?”

“Um… Gary, I…”

“AKUMA ALERT! AKUMA ALERT! AKUMA ALERT!”

Marinette was interrupted by the Akuma alert from outside the apartment.

“An Akuma attack, now?” Said Kim.

“Never a dull moment.” Said Alix.

“Turn on the TV!” Said Alya.

Max turned on Gary’s old TV, showing Nadia Chamack in fuzzy low-resolution.

“Break News. A giant supervillain goes by the name “Polyphemus” is rampaging through Boulevard Saint-Germain making people blind with his cyclopean eye beam. Will Ladybug and Chat Noir and even the Gray Gunner stop this One-Eyed Titan or will this be the last supervillain we will ever see? Stay tuned to further news.”

“Don’t worry, guys, the Akuma attack is on the other side of Siene, we’ll be safe here.” Said Max.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir will take down this Titan!” Said Alya.

“I hope Ladybug better give me my Miraculous this time! I want out of this party!” Said Chloe.

Marinette was relieved, she knows what to do now.

“You know what? It’s not important! It can wait. I think I left something downstairs, I’m such a klutz. Don’t wait for me, enjoy the party!”

Marinette smiled innocently and rushed away from Gary. She exits Gary’s apartment unit and hides underneath the stairwell and Tikki flies out of Marinette’s purse.

“That was a relief! Okay, Tikki, time to transform!”

“Tikki, Spots On!”

Marinette transforms into Ladybug.

Ladybug zips out the apartment to face the Akuma.

Meanwhile, Gary refilled his cup full of fruit punch and bumped into Chloe, spilling his drink over his head and shirt.

“Ugh! Are you blind, Ash?! You better not spilled some on me!!”

“Oooh, I’m sorry, Chlo! I get clumsy when I’m nervous or excited.”

“Yeah, sounds familiar.”

“I’ll have to change. Tell the guys don’t wait up for me, I’ll be out soon!”

“Nobody cares about you, Ash!”

“Yeah, well, you too!”

“But I do!” Said Sabrina.

Gary went inside the bathroom while everyone focused on the Akuma attack on TV.

—— Part 4 ——

Ladybug swing as fast as she can, when she reaches the site of the Akuma attack, Chat Noir is already at the scene fighting the supervillain Polyphemus.

Polyphemus, named after the Cyclops from Homer’s The Odyssey. He is one Hawkmoth’s giant supervillains, ranging at least 60 high (approx. 18.3 meters), about 4-and-half story. Has a muscular body dressed in full-body dark-blue tights up to his ears with a white loincloth outside. His face has a long brown beard and long brown hair, wears a faceplate around his eyes, resembling a moth and cyclops eye.

“You’re here early.” Said Ladybug.

“Just in the neighborhood.” Said Chat Noir.

“Any idea who we’re dealing with?”

“Well, he’s big, and ugly, and he’s angry. And he has some sort of eyepiece on his face. Watch out, he can shoot lasers and blinds people with it.”

“That’s gotta be where the Akuma is!” 

“Ladybug! Chat Noir! I will make you see what I used to see: total darkness!”

Polyphemus fires a laser from his mask but Ladybug and Chat Noir manage to close their eyes and turn away.

“Get into his blindspots, he won’t hit us with his eyebeam.” Said Chat Noir.

As Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting Polyphemus, Gray Gunner is laying on the rooftop of one of the apartment buildings in Boulevard Saint-Germain, aiming his large sniper rifle at Polyphemus’ face.

“Right in the eye…”

When Polyphemus’ face moves the direction of Gray Gunner, Gray Gunner fires his rifle, shooting out a large bright blue projectile, flying through the air into Polyphemus’ faceplate. It exploded on impact, knocking Polyphemus on his back, stunned. However, Gray Gunner’s weapon did not break Polyphemus’ mask. Ladybug and Chat Noir were caught by surprise by the shot, they look around to find where the shot came from.

“Turn around and get this over with…” Said Gray Gunner, looking at Ladybug and Chat Noir through his scope.

Without a warning, Polythemus grabbed Ladybug and Chat Noir, each in his hand, seeking out the Gray Gunner. Gray Gunner fired another shot but it was not as effective on Polyphemus’ body. Polyphemus shields his face with Ladybug and Chat Noir in his hands.

“Polyphemus, that shot came from the roof on the fifth building on your right!”

When telepathically linked through his Akuma with his villains, Hawkmoth can see and hear what his villains see and hear. Hawkmoth guides Polyphemus to Gray Gunner’s location, then Polyphemus sees Gray Gunner with his telescopic ability, he puts his arms out and fires his eye laser in Gray Gunner’s direction.

“Uh oh!”

Gray Gunner bolted right before the beam hit him. He ran and jumped rooftop to rooftop as he dodged Polyphemus’ laser. He zipps across the street with his grappling and continues running closer to Polyphemus. He threw a smoke bomb to hide his presence. Polyphemus fires his laser at the smoke cloud, creating some debris. Gray Gunner fires back with his high-power rifle, shoots Polyphemus in the face but still stands and covers his face again with Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“Playing dirty, huh? Well, two can play this game!”

Gray Gunner aims his rifle at Polyphemus’ crotch and fires at it, resulting in an explosion.

“Oooh… Low-blow!” Said Chat Noir.

With excruciating pain, Polyphemus screams in agony, releasing Ladybug and Chat Noir from his hand to cover his injured crotch, and falls to the ground on his side. Ladybug and Chat Noir run to keep their distance from Polyphemus, Gray Gunner jumps down to join them by their sides.

“Now’s your chance! Go Cataclysm his mask off! Hurry” Said Gray Gunner.

“Right!”

“Cataclys-!”

Polyphemus interrupted Chat Noir’s special ability with a bright white beam from his eye, pushing back the heroes.

“Ugh! Don’t stop, activate it again!” Said Gray Gunner.

“I can’t!”

“Why not?”

“Because I can’t see!”

“You too, Chat?!”

Ladybug and Chat Noir are now blind. Their eyes turned white and their pupils gray. Gray Gunner is the only one unaffected, he sees them being helpless, sticking their arms out hoping they touch someone or something. Gray Gunner mutters to himself.

“F@&%!”

“They’re all blind! Now’s your chance, Polyphemus, grab them and take their Miraculouses while they’re still helpless!” Hawkmoth spoke to Polyphemus.

“Hurry, Chat Noir! Activate your Cataclysm and I’ll guide your hand!”

“Too late! Now I’m really mad!” Said Polyphemus.

Polyphemus stands up, towering closely over the heroes.

“First, I’m gonna step on you!”

Polyphemus raises his foot, preparing to stomp on Gray Gunner. Gray Gunner grabbed Ladybug and Chat Noir’s hand and ran away as fast as he could. Polyphemus shoots his laser at the heroes but they dodged them.

“Hold on to me tight! Don’t let go!” Gray Gunner tells Ladybug and Chat Noir, he fires his grappling gun on his pistol, carrying Ladybug and Chat Noir with him. He then released smoke and flash bombs to cover his tracks. The heroes have disappeared.

“They ran away but they can’t hide forever. If you want to keep your sights, Polyphemus, you’ll have to tear down every street and get me those Miraculouses; leave no stone unturned.”

“Understood, Hawkmoth.”

Gray Gunner found a right spot to hide inside one of the apartment buildings blocks away from Polyphemus. He broke into one of the empty rooms so they could rest. Gray Gunner drops the heroes onto a couch, closes the window curtains, and starts pacing back and forth and cursing nervously. Ladybug and Chat Noir ‘look’ at Gray Gunner even though they cannot see him.

“Wow! I never heard this much swearing since I saw that Rate-R movie.” Said Chat Noir.

“This is bad, Chat! You two are the only ones who can take down Polyphemus, without your eyesight, you can’t use your abilities in the right way. We’re basically dealing with a Titan who can take away people’s eyesights and wants to squish me just because I shot him in the balls! It wasn’t personal, I gotta hit somewhere where it hurt.”

“Oooh, I’d take it personal if someone did that to me !” Said Chat Noir.

“Good Heaven, guys! Here put these on.”

Gray Gunner gives the Miraculous heroes sunglasses to cover their eyes.

“There, better!”

“Gray, how is it you still can see?” Ladybug asked.

“My goggles I guess? They can cancel certain light frequencies, they can even repel light intensity strong as the brightest star in Space. They also have other built-in safety features as well. I didn’t think it could repel Akuma powers.”

“I always wonder, how do you get this much gadget? Your ‘smart-goggles’, your weapons and gadgets, that rifle you used was practically a cannon. Why are you in Paris, out of all places where you never fought Akumas before.” Said Ladybug.

“I told you, important personal business! You wouldn’t understand… You know what else is important? Come up with a plan to defeat that Akuma. Poly out there is tearing street by street as we speak. We know the only way to destroy that visor is Chat’s Cataclysm but I can’t get him close without getting blasted. Ladybug, can you still perform your Lucky Charm?”

“I’ll try.”

“Lucky Charm!”

Ladybug used her special ability. The Lucky Charm fell on the floor, Gary picked it up from the floor.

“Well, what is it?” Chat Noir asked.

“A big bag of laundry detergent. You have any idea what to do with that?” Said Gray Gunner.

“Without my eyesight, I don’t know what I’m looking for.” Said Ladybug.

“That’s it, you should call in the rest of the heroes.” Said Gray Gunner.

“We can’t, not unless the Lucky Charm says so.”

“Great! We’re screwed!”

“Hold on, I think I might have an idea. Take us back to Boulevard Saint-Germain, somewhere with a fire hydrant.”

“Okay… But I don’t think Polyphemus would be happy to see me. Alright, all aboard the Gray Express!”

The heroes return to Boulevard Saint-Germain just a few distance away from Polyphemus unseen. They went over the plan and they are ready to face Polyphemus once more. Gray Gunner walks in front of the street to get his attention.

“Hey, Cyclops! Did you get kicked out of the X-Men because you’re too big and ugly?”

Gray Gunner shooting all his rounds at Polyphemus once more but Polyphemus fired his eye laser and distengrated his projectile and moved the beam toward Gray Gunner. Gray Gunner dodged and started running, Polyphemus chased him.

“So tell me! Was it the left one or the right one I got earlier? And why Polyphemus? That’s literally a Greek tragedy!”

“Oh, I’ll show you if you take off those goggles!”

Gray Gunner ran into the intersection, signaling Ladybug to use her Lucky Charm.

“Now, guys!”

Chat Noir opens the fire hydrant, spewing out water onto the road where Ladybug already poured laundry detergent, making the road soapy and slippery. Polyphemus stepped on the soapy water and began to lose balance.

“Step 2, now!”

Gray alerts Ladybug and she pulls her yoyo, lifting the string between Polyphemus’ legs and he slips doing the forward split. Polyphemus roared in pain as he cannot get back up. Gray Gunner grapples onto a building and swings back to pick up Chat Noir.

“Your turn, Chat!”

“Cataclysm!”

Chat Noir activated his special ability.

Gray Gunner grabbed Chat Noir, ran a little back, and fired his grappling to the highest part of the building above him.

“Hold on tight, Chat! This is going to be fast!”

Gray Gunner retracts his grappling, shooting him and Chat Noir fast up in the air above Polyphemus. At the highest peak of their ascension, they turned their bodies, head facing downward and taking a nosedive and Chat Noir stretched his Cataclysm arm out. Gray Gunner fires his grappling again onto Polyphemus forehead zip down very fast straight into his face. Polyphemus looked up but was blinded by the sun’s glare that he closed his eye and could not use his abilities, not even Hawkmoth could guide him. Polyphemus forced open his eye, firing his laser beam but he could not focus his sight. Then suddenly, Chat Noir’s hand touched Polyphemus’ mask, right in the eye, shattering it, and releasing the Akuma that was hiding inside it. As the Akuma flies away, Gray Gunner catches it with his hat and gives it to Ladybug.

“Here you go, Ladybug! One bad butterfly!”

“No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma! Time to de-evilize!”

Ladybug snatched the Akuma with her yoyo and releasing a pure-white butterfly. Gray Gunner put her on the ground.

“Bye-bye little butterfly!”

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

Ladybug threw her Lucky Charm into the air, burst out streams of magical ladybugs repairing all the damages done by Polyphemus, even returning everyone’s eyesight back, including Ladybug and Chat Noir’s. Polyphemus is now defeated and reverted back to his normal self. It turns out to be a blind man and the Akumatized object was his sunglasses.

“What happened? Where am I? This isn’t my apartment.”

“Are you okay, mister? You’ve been Akumatized” Chat Noir asked, returning the man’s sunglasses.

“Kind of, I lost my sight from an accident. The doctors said I should have my sights back within two weeks but I got so impatient that I must’ve blacked out.”

“You’ll see again, I’m sure.” Said Ladybug.

“Ladybug! I know that voice from anywhere. Thank you very much, Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

“And don’t forget about him, the Gray Gunner.”

“The Gray Gunner, the cowboy? I’ve never seen him before the accident but everybody’s talking about him.”

“Yeah, I’m new.” Gray Gunner answered.”

“Well, thank you too, Gray Gunner.”

“You’re welcome. Forgive me but I needed elsewhere.”

Gray Gunner shoots his grappling and zips away from the Miraculous heroes and the blind man. Ladybug’s earring starts to blink.

“I’m almost out, Chat Noir, can you take him back to his home?”

“Sure, Ladybug.”

“Thanks, Chat Noir. Bug Out!”

Ladybug zips away, heading back to Gary’s apartment.

—— Part 5 ——

Ladybug returns to Gary’s apartment. She transformed back into Marinette and ran back to his unit. Everyone is watching Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Gray Gunner’s victory over Polyphemus on TV. Marinette pretending to be naive.

“Hey, what did I miss?”

“Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Gray Gunner just defeated Polyphemus.” Max answered.

“Phew! That means Paris is safe once again. Where’s Gary?” Said Marinette.

“Your boyfriend is taking a shower after he bumped into me with punch all over him!”

“I told you, Gary and I are just-!”

“Just what?”

Gary stepped out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel.

“Just… Two people in the same classroom…”

“Uh-huh…” Chloe frowned.

“So… Did you find what you’re looking for downstairs, Marinette?”

“Um, no, I made a mistake. I thought I’m missing something but realized it was nothing. Again, I’m such a klutz!” Marinette laughed innocently.

“Seriously! How are you two are not a thing? Am I the only one sees it?!”

“If you ask me, you’re one acessory short of a Mean Barbie set!”

Everybody laughed. Chloe finally lost all of her patience.

“That’s it! I’ve done my part and Adrien still not here and I just about had enough of this ridiculous party! I’m leaving! Oh, just to show I’m not a complete jerk, I got a present for you. Sabrina!”

Sabrina ran to Chloe and handed her the box and passed it along to Gary.

“Don’t say I didn’t give you anything. See you around, losers. Bienvenue à Paris!”

Sabrina gives Gary another present.

“Oh, here’s a present from me too. I hope you like it. Wait for me, Chloe!”

Chloe and Sabrina walk out of Gary apartment.

“Well, let’s see what our dear old friend Chloe gives me.”

Gary opened the box, took out a white T-shirt with “Je suis un Perdant” written on it.

“I am a Loser. Really, Chloe?” Said Alya.

“I’m not surprised, I expect worse. You know who else calls themselves losers? Those kids in the movie It.”

“That’s very insightful of you, Gary.” Said Alya.

“At least she got my size right so I guess she did put some effort into it, or at least Sabrina did. I’ll thank her when I see her, really, I mean it.”

Gary opened Sabrina’s gift to him, it is a gift card to the Le Grand hotel.

“This is better, I can crash in Chloe’s place someday. Right, present time!”

Gary opened up other presents from his classmates. He appreciated them all.

“Jee, even something so small, you guys must’ve gone through a lot of trouble for me.”

“Of course, we’re a team. All for one and One for all!” Shouted Kim.

“The quote from The Three Musketeers!”

“Wait, it is?” Said Kim.

“Meathead!...” Alix whispered and facepalmed.

A sound of buzzing caught Gary’s attention, he walked over and answered the intercom.

“Who is it?”

“Hi, I’m Luka, Juleka’s big brother and Marinette’s best friend.”

Juleka and Marinette nodded.

“Okay, Luka, come right in!”

Gary opens the entrance and shortly later Luka knocks his door, Gary opens it, then gives him a strong handshake and a hug.

“Luka! Juleka’s brother and Marinette’s best friend. We finally meet! I think I’ve seen you around, outside of school, on the riverside, with a guitar?”

“Yes, that’s right. Hey Marinette, hey little sis!” Luka smiled.

Gary stares at Luka with a friendly smile; saw something in him he likes. Probably the fact, he is older than the rest of Marinette’s friends like him and probably born in the same decade as him.

“I like you already! Come in, don’t be a stranger!”

Gary invites Luka into his home and Luka greets Juleka and Marinette.

“Sorry, I’m late. I had to do one last delivery.”

“We’re just glad you made it! Come on, there’s still food and drinks on the table.” Said Marinette.

“So, I see you brought your guitar.” Said Juleka.

“Just in case.”

Minutes later, another buzz from the intercom and Gary answered it.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me, Adrien!”

“Adrien! Come on in!”

Gary unlocked the entrance and Adrien walked up to his door.

“Bonjour, Monsieur Agreste! How’s the photoshoot?”

Gary hugged Adrien.

“It’s good. I don’t know what you like, so I got you these.”

Adrien showed Gary the gift basket, containing chocolates, madeleine cookies, Camembert cheese, pate, crackers, and a bottle of red wine.

“Camembert! Pinot Noir? Oh, you spoiled me! This is more than I asked for. If you ask me who’s present is better, I’m gonna say you and Marinette. I’m kind of a sucker for treats… Well, don’t just stand there! Come on in! Everyone’s been waiting for you!”

Adrien walks inside Gary’s home and everyone else greets and hugs him.

“I’m sorry, Marinette. I would’ve come sooner, with the photoshoot retakes and the Akuma attack earlier put a halt on my schedule.” Said Adrien.

“That’s okay, I’m just glad you made it.”

“Too bad Chloe wasn’t here. She’d gone nuts over you!” Said Gary.

“Hey, Luka! I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Yeah, it’s been a while, Adrien.”

Adrien and Luka shook hands. Marinette blushed.

“Hey, Gary, I’m sorry I don’t have a present for you.”

“That’s okay, Luka, I got more than enough presents for today. Say, you good with that guitar? Do you take requests?”

Luka, Adrien, Nino, and Rose are setting up stage for a musical, Gary let Adrien borrow his electronic piano and give them each a music note sheet. They were all surprised by the song they had never played before. They looked over the notes while Rose listened to the vocals and the lyrics. Now they are ready to play Johnny B. Goode.

Rose sings with an excellent voice while Luka and Adrien play their instruments smoothly and everybody starts dancing. Some dance in pair, like Nino and Alya, Ivan and Mylene, Kim and Alix, and Nathaniel and Marc. Marinette stands and watches the band playing with adoration and Gary walks next to her.

“Great, huh? Johnny B. Goode, one of the American classics.”

“One of your childhood songs?”

“I actually first heard this song from a movie.”

“It sounds great!”

“Say, Mari, what were you about to say earlier right before that Akuma attack?” Gary asked.

“Oh, that, um, what I need to tell you is… I’m glad you’re my friend, Gary.”

“Of course! you too, Mari, we’ll always be friends.” Gary is confused by what Marinette told him.

Gary turned his attention to Nino and Alya as they are dancing together. Marinette turned around and sighed with relief but wondering whether or not he got her message; Marinette is still feeling uncertain about their relationship with each other.

The band finished their song and everyone appleaded. The party went on another hour when it was time to leave. Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino, and Luka stayed to clean up, Gary helped along. Once they are finished cleaning, Alya wants to take some last-minute pictures.

“Let’s take pictures but with this.”

The teenagers took pictures of each using Gary’s old polaroid camera, instantly developing small physical photographs in each snap. They were all having fun. Now it is time for Marinette and her friends to leave, they take some of the photographs with them and walk outside Gary’s unit, leaving together and saying their farewells to Gary. Gary gives them a farewell as well.

“Good-bye, guys! See you later. Come by anytime!”

Gary watches Marinette and her friends walk down the hallway and then outside the entrance through his window. He went to his room and lay back on his bed.

“Phew! What a day!” Said Gary. 

Gary then stand up and walk to his broom closet, opens a secret door, where it lead to two rooms, one appears to be an armory where it contains his weapons and gadgets, and the other room what appears to be his personal office, where he have his work desk, computer, ‘crazy walls’, filing cabinet, lab equipment, and others. He walked to his suit display, putting away his Gray Gunner costume. Then he walks to his safe, entering his code and pulls out the music box and opens it.

“Sorry about that but don’t worry about me, they’re nice. We got sweets and snacks, want some?”

—— End of Housewarming ——

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Miraculous Ladybug and its characters belong to Zagtoon.  
> Gary Ash/Gray Gunner belongs to me.
> 
> Honestly, I was thinking about skipping this chapter but when I wrote a few sentences, I got the ball rolling. I’ll admit, this piece does feel a bit too “Mary-Sue” since the Gary/Gray Gunner is the center of attention: the main VIP of the party and the guy who helped Ladybug and Chat Noir. But I kind of rushed some parts of the story and I don’t have any good ideas, especially the battle and Lucky Charm sequence; I just winged it.
> 
> I just want to show a bit of Gary’s lifestyle. He is a 90’s guy. I wanted to add some American pop-culture references into Miraculous just for fun. I want to be more “American” but in a healthy amount, like his vocabulary.
> 
> Again, I don’t consider myself very good at character design. Polyphemus, another of my personally-created OC villains, I got the idea from Homer’s Odyssey, which I read myself, the Cyclops who got his eye gouged by Odysseus in Greek Mythology. A blind man turned into Cyclops villain wants to make people blind, that’s ironic. I kind of rushed the battle scene just to finish the party story, but I still want to pay homage to Ladybug’s Lucky Charm sequence. I was expecting to add a little Attack on Titan-style battle: And I kind of copied a bit off of Marvel’s X-men Cyclops: the laser-shooting visor and the blue suit.
> 
> Though it does not what it looks like, I imagine Ladybug can still use her ‘Lucky vision’ by creating an idea or plan from her head or remembering the objects she saw earlier before she used her Lucky Charm. Not necessarily photographic memory, just good at remembering important parts. So consider this a rare moment.
> 
> I gotta say, I’m having fun writing the parts with Chloe; she got issues. Looks like Chloe is a GaryxMari shipper.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
